


A message for Kira

by mintfrosting



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira gets a message from Dukat's wife. Just sort of feeling out a concept for the character, since we never get to see her. I feel like she deserved more consideration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A message for Kira

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if any of this contradicts canon, hopefully it fits in well enough

“Major Kira, there is one message waiting for you.”

“Play it.”

The viewscreen in Kira’s quarters blinks into view with the image of a woman she’s never seen before. She’s Cardassian, with prominent cheekbones and brilliant marks of blue at the center of her forehead and the sides of her strangely long neck. Her eyes are wise and elegant, and her hair is pinned back, jet black with wisps of silver beginning to streak through. She’s quite striking.

“Major Kira,” says the woman, and her voice is straightforward, but at once smooth and pleasing. “I’ve heard so much about you. I decided I would have to contact you myself.”

Kira watches intently, not sure what to think.

“My name is Athra Dukat.” There might be a glint in her eyes, but she continues unsmiling. “I was--” she correct herself-- “ _am_ married to the Gul. I’m sure you’re familiar.”

Kira has to steady herself. The mention of his name makes her stomach turn flips-- but his wife? What does she want?

“Forgive me, Major. The laws on Cardassia are none too kind to a mother who seeks divorce. For all intents and purposes, I am no longer his wife.” She pauses with a wry smile. “But I won’t waste my breath on the man any further. It’s come to my attention that this daughter, this Ziyal, is living on the station with you. And I have to admit I’m… concerned. Not to suggest that you’re not capable. But I am curious as to how this young woman is faring under your care. If you see fit, Major Kira… your response would be greatly appreciated.”

Kira sighs deeply. She’s a jumble of feelings, and none are fitting together too well. She smooths back her hair, and then goes for it.

“Computer, open a channel in response.”

And there, in a flash, is Athra Dukat on screen again-- and it seems the computer has found her at work. She’s wearing a labcoat and staring at a datapadd, distracted.

Kira takes a breath. Then she realizes she doesn’t know how to address this woman at all.

“Major Kira,” says Athra, looking up with eyes that are all too blue.

Kira nods. “Hello,” she replies.

“What can I do for you?” Athra sets down her work.

“I just... thought I would respond.”

She’s a little too nervous to form a proper thought.

“Please, go ahead,” says Athra, and she smiles, and her eyes sparkle. It’s a warm smile, expectant and unassuming. She seemed so much more stern in the initial transmission.

“About Ziyal,” says Kira. “She’s doing just fine. She likes...” Kira stops herself, realizing just how Bajoran her activities with Ziyal have been. But of course they are, and surely this woman will understand. “She likes to play springball,” Kira tells her. “Well she’s learning, anyway.”

“Forgive me,” says Athra. “What is that?”

“Oh. It’s… well, it’s a lot of fun.” Kira grins, seeing her grin back.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“She’s safe here,” says Kira. “And she likes it well enough. She’s a very sweet girl, very smart.”

Athra nods in thought. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“But, to be honest… I’m surprised you cared to ask.”

Athra shifts in her seat, very self-assured in manner. “Indeed,” she says. “I don’t know much about Bajorans, Major. What I know is being a mother, and a doctor… and that means I know how to care.”

Kira stands stunned for a moment, finally nodding. “I can tell,” she replies.

To care enough to show concern for the illegitimate daughter of her husband with his mistress…

“May I ask you something that might be hard to answer?” says Kira.

“Go on.”

“Did you support your husband, during the occupation? Did you support him in killing my people?”

Athra sighs. “I will answer that honestly, Major,” she says. “I cared for his children and his home… and him.” She pauses, solemn and sincere. “But I had no say in the matter. I was his wife. And that’s as far as my support ever went.”

Kira nods. To her, the women on Cardassia are very much a mystery. But she has no reason not to believe this woman’s answer. Can she blame her for being involved with the man? For doing her job as a mother and wife?

“Thank you,” says Kira, with forgiveness in her heart.

“It’s been a pleasure.”

“Yes it has.”


End file.
